The healthcare industry has seen tremendous growth in the past few years, especially with the advent of new medical indications, preventive health checkups, and advanced medical treatments. As of result of this, the number of health records generated is significant and warrants appropriate management and security due to sensitivity and confidentiality of the data involved therein.
As defined in the industry (see www.healthit.gov), a personal health record (PHR) is distinct from an electronic medical record (EMR) in many ways. Generally, a PHR is configured as an electronic application, which healthcare patients use to manage, organize, and maintain their respective healthcare information in a secure manner. EMRs are generally computerized versions of the paper charts that are generated when a patient visits a doctor's office, hospital, or medical clinic. While EMRs are managed and maintained by the healthcare facilities and entities themselves (e.g., hospitals, clinics, doctor offices, insurance companies, etc.), PHRs are managed and maintained by the patients. In this regard, PHRs and EMRS are distinct systems. As a patient, one may have medical records at different locations (i.e., different physician offices, hospitals, clinics, etc.) each with its own distinct EMR system that usually does not communicate with each other. This lack of sharing can lead to duplication of tests or imaging by healthcare providers who are unaware of a particular patient's previous tests and results.